Strong Spirit
by PaperFox19
Summary: Yusuke is born with unique spirit energy. He taps into it at a young age and uses his powers very rarely. He meets some strange demons and becomes a powerful warrior even among demons. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Yusuke/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Strong Spirit

Yusuke is born with unique spirit energy. He taps into it at a young age and uses his powers very rarely. He meets some strange demons and becomes a powerful warrior even among demons.

Chap 1 Spirit Detective?

Yusuke was born with unique spirit energy. At a young age he could see apparitions and many attacked him. Yusuke protected himself on instinct alone and he grew up tough, becoming a punk in the eyes of a few teachers, and a threat to many apparitions.

The teen started wearing a green rosary around his wrist, he used them as a medium for his spirit energy he can use the beads to bind someone, and to cast a powerful barrier. The barrier's strength depended on how much spirit energy he puts into it, however thanks to the rosary he can re absorb his barrier so long as it's not broken and replenish the spirit energy he used.

Yusuke didn't have much as far as formal training. He figured out the basics for the spirit gun by channeling his spirit energy to different areas of his body, to his finger tips he could perform the spirit gun. To his fists he could increase the strength of his punches, to his feet he could amplify his speed.

It wasn't long before Yusuke could fire 10 shots of his spirit gun a day. He also was able to turn his shield into an attack shield that fired off energy like his spirit gun, but only when struck. His skills truly became impressive, and his weren't the only ones.

Kuwabara ended up becoming aware of Yusuke's dealings with apparitions. He didn't like to be left out, so he trained himself to gain a spirit power to match Yusuke's. He learned to make the spirit sword after some time and he used it to attack Urameshi and although Yusuke was surprised, he wasn't beaten but he had to admit he respected Kuwabara a bit more, it didn't stop him from kicking his ass though.

Keiko also awakened her own spirit powers. She was mostly a healer and a spiritualist, she used her powerful intuition to keep track of Yusuke. She could also erect a barrier but it wasn't a powerful one like Yusuke's. Yusuke found it annoying that she kept following him around getting into his business.

Botan arrives with orders from Koenma. "Botan there are three young teens with unique powers, they each could make fine spirit detectives, and I want you to send them each an invitation." Botan passed the three letters to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko.

Each letter held directions to a secure location. It also had a promise for a great opportunity and great reward. Kuwabara and Keiko thought the letters were a trap of some kind, but feeling spiritual energy in the paper had them curious.

Yusuke however had his own reasons, he went to the spot just to see what's up. Yusuke arrived first thanks to his speed. "WHAT NO WAY URAMESHI!?" Kuwabara shouted.

"Oh great, why are you here?" Yusuke said.

"Did you send me this letter?" Kuwabara said holding up the letter.

"No I got the same letter." Yusuke said holding up his own letter. 'This is not looking as fun as I thought it would be.'

"Yusuke?" Keiko's voice made Yusuke tense up and he began to sweat as he turned to see Keiko come into the area.

"Oh crap not you to!" Yusuke said smacking his forehead. "Don't tell me we all got this stupid letter."

"Bingo Bingo Bingo!" Botan said appearing before the three. "My name's Botan and I'm here to offer you three the chance to become Spirit Detectives." She said shocking the three into silence.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Yusuke/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 The Job

Botan explained the job to the three teens. "So you want us to fight against monsters, and evil spirits?" Keiko said really freaked out.

"Yes, but with our help your powers can grow strong enough to defeat these apparitions. We will supply you with useful tools to help you as well." Botan said, but Keiko was still unsure. "You will help save lives if you do this."

"You can really help get control over my power, really!" Kuwabara said, and Botan smiled and nodded. Kuwabara looked Botan up and down and chuckled. "I'll do it!"

"Kuwabara are serious?" Keiko gasped in shock and the orange haired boy smirked.

"Of course, not only will I get control over my powers, but I'll be able to protect people and show my strength as a man." Kuwabara said with a smirk.

"If I can help people, then I'll do it!" Keiko said and Botan was overjoyed.

Yusuke who was quiet about all this the whole time, now became the focus of the group. Did he want to be a spirit detective? In truth not really, he had gotten by fine on his own did he really need someone calling the shots, he was no one's errand dog. He could do fine on his own and has been for a while now, there was only one thing that concerned him.

"Listen I don't want to be some spirit detective or whatever, but as I see it those apparitions will cross my path anyway and I'll fight them, but I want some kind of insurance."

"Insurance?" Botan asked confused.

"Yes, my mother. As strong as I am, there's always a risk that someone can go after her to get to me. I want a guarantee she will be protected." Yusuke said, shocking both Kuwabara and Keiko. Botan clapped her hands together.

"If that is all then we have a deal." Botan reached into her sleeve and pulled out two paper dolls. "These are shikigami, if you infuse them with your spirit energy they will come to life and watch over the person of your choosing, their strong enough to handle most apparitions. We also will be giving you each a spirit egg, it will feed on your spirit energy and grow a powerful spirit beast inside, and when it hatches it will open great power inside all of you." She handed Yusuke the paper dolls. She leaned down and whispered into his ear. "And when the spirit beast hatches it can also help protect your family."

"Alright fine I'm in." Yusuke said.

"What that means I have to work with you!" Kuwabara pointed at Yusuke.

"Well actually Kuwabara your new boss Koenma wants Yusuke to be the team leader." Botan said and Kuwabara's jaw dropped. Yusuke smirked.

'I think I may like this job.' Yusuke said with a chuckle. Yusuke poured his energy into the shikigami and the two paper dolls flew off to watch over Yusuke's mom.

Botan opened up a portal to the spirit world. "If you all step this way, you can meet Koenma and he can give you the eggs." The three stepped into the portal and entered the spirit world.

When they left 3 apparitions made themselves known. "Looks like Koenma got to the boy before you could Hiei." Gouki said with a chuckle.

"It doesn't matter, I believe he will join us with the right persuasion." Hiei said and he smirked.

"I don't know Hiei, the boy is like you he has his own morals and rules." Kurama spoke. 'In fact I'd say he's someone I'd like to meet personally.' The three had already attained the treasures and planned to make things very interesting when they returned.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Yusuke/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Well a while ago I thought about adding some series to the fic list, sadly this is not gonna happen,

Recently Asked Questions- When am I gonna update? As many people know I have many fics, across many series, I try to plan a good number of fics every week put them on a series rotation then a fic rotation. I go by comments and feedback to help build this along with the random inspiration I get at the time. I'm forming projects to help focus the ideas that I work on. Also I'm planning to post fics as I finish them gonna try this out.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, and Narutoyaoi4ever these three have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Fic History: Going to give the readers a look into the what and why a fic was created

New Symbol: "-x-" Will now be used for scene breaks in my fics

AN: I didn't get to finish all my goals this week, but we will see how next week goes. Hope you enjoy the fics.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 3 The Boss

Botan took Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko to Spirit World. They gazed upon the massive palace in awe. "This guy must be rich to afford a place like this."

"It's Lord Koenma's Father's palace." Botan explained. "But in terms of wealth the King's money could fill the entire earth's oceans and seas."

Kuwabara and Yusuke's jaws dropped as they tried to calculate that much money. Keiko was just worried about what their new boss was going to look like, she kept picturing a terrible monster.

They went down the long hallways and reached Koenma's office. "Greetings all of you, I am happy you all took part in my job offer. Each of you have potential to be great spirit detectives." Koenma's voice came behind a massive chair. The chair turned and everyone held their breath waiting to see who their new boss is.

Kuwabara and Keiko gasped as a young and handsome male with short brown hair, Jr. marked his forehead and he was sucking on pacifier. "You mean this pretty boy is running the Spirit World!" Kuwabara shouted. Keiko smacked him.

"Kazuma don't be rude." Keiko said.

"So you're the big boss then?" Yusuke said looking Koenma over.

"Indeed I am Yusuke, do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all, so let's hear about this job." Yusuke said with a smile. Yusuke's smile made Koenma blush, he was a bit mesmerized by Yusuke's warm gaze.

Botan coughed into her hand, and Koenma snapped out of it. "Oh yes um your job. First things first each of you will carry a spirit beast egg. The egg will feed off your emotions and spirit energy and grow into a powerful beast, however if you fill the beast with negative emotions the beast will hatch into a monster and devour you." Koenma presented each of them with a golden egg. Yusuke took his egg without hesitation.

"No worries here I am a man with a pure soul!" Kuwabara pounded his chest proudly, he took the next egg. Keiko then took hers.

"Hey Koenma do I really have to work with this guy?" Kuwabara pointed his thumb at Yusuke. "I don't mind working with Keiko, but Urameshi and I don't mix well I don't think I can accept him as leader."

"That precisely why I made him the leader of this little team, however if you truly think you can make a better leader, I'll give you the chance on this new mission." Koenma explained about the three objects stolen from his Father's vault. "If you can retrieve the items I will make you the leader of the team."

"Awesome just you wait Urameshi soon you have to do as I say." Yusuke ignored Kuwabara completely. He gave a light head bow to Koenma for a sign of respect and turned to leave. If this guy was gonna keep his mom safe he would show him some respect.

Yusuke went home, ignoring Kuwabara's angry shouts to listen to him. Keiko agreed to work with Kuwabara on getting the items back she didn't want those items to hurt people. Kuwabara believed him and Keiko could handle this themselves. Yusuke went home and found the little guardians still intact and his mother safe. However now that he was back he was in Hiei's sights.

To be continued…

Fic History: Wanted to do a fic where Yusuke had his powers right off and was able to grow stronger and handle apparitions a bit easier. With Keiko I've always been curious what kind of power she would have if she hadn't used her spirit energy to revive Yusuke.


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem Group

Pairing: Yusuke/Koenma/Hiei/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 4 Mission and Watching

Koenma was keeping watch over his new team of spirit detectives. Kuwabara had called a meeting which Yusuke skipped and stayed home. Kuwabara decided to handle things without Yusuke. Thanks to his spirit awareness he used it to follow the trail of one of the demons.

Hiei had Gouki keeping the other two busy chasing their tails while Gouki gathered souls. Hiei stood across from Yusuke's apartment and used his jagan eye to pear inside. 'So what are you up to detective?' He peered through the walls and when he finally spotted Yusuke he froze and his cheeks turned red.

Koenma decided to check on what Yusuke was up to so he clicked a button, and he got an eye full of a very naked and wet detective.

Yusuke was having a shower, hot water poured down Yusuke's muscled body. Koenma and Hiei were now watching the naked male shower with great interest. Hiei committed every detail to memory while Koenma hit the record button.

Koenma was alone and he couldn't take his arousal any longer. He kicked off his shoes and put his feet up on his desk and pulled down his pants and freed his aching arousal. 'Oh Yusuke!' Koenma thought as he touched his princely cock, his manhood stood at 8 inches and was uncut. Koenma began pumping his length staring at Yusuke from every angle possible.

Hiei had grown hard from seeing the detective naked, but he didn't touch himself no instead he unconsciously projected his arousal to everyone within his range, which included Yusuke.

Yusuke was shocked as his cock sprang up and began dripping pre cum. The two watchers nearly wet themselves seeing Yusuke's arousal, fully aroused Yusuke was at least 11inches long and had an impressive girth.

Seeing Yusuke's arousal had Koenma even hotter he reached down with his free hand and began teasing his virgin hole. His fingers slid inside and he began rocking them in time with his pumps of his cock.

Hiei was rock hard in his pants but despite his state he couldn't tear his jagan eye away. Yusuke didn't hesitate to relieve himself, he grabbed his thick cock and began pumping. Yusuke ran his other hand up over his abs. Hiei licked his lips and began rubbing the front of his pants.

Koenma was losing it, seeing Yusuke pump his cock was making intense images run through his mind. Hiei's mind was now completely in the gutter as he imagined running his tongue over those abs. He could see Yusuke's pleasure and through the jagan eye he could feel it. Koenma couldn't stop himself he came hard his cum gushing all over himself. He got some tissues and began cleaning himself never taking his eyes of Yusuke's body.

Hiei found his release next having both his pleasure and Yusuke's pleasure coursing through him it became too much. When Hiei came he broadcasted his release and everyone within range suddenly had a powerful orgasm including Yusuke. Yusuke came and spilled his seed all over; only for his seed to be washed away by the shower. 'Man that was weird but kinda intense.' Yusuke got out of the shower and got dressed. He passed by his shikigami which were guarding the house.

Hiei was a little wobbly and knew confronting Yusuke now would not be wise.

Koenma was redressed by the time the ogres came in. "Lord Koenma are you alright."

"Yes I'm fine." Koenma ejected the tape and tucked it into his pocket.

-x-

While Kuwabara and Keiko ran in circles, Yusuke spent the day walking around the city looking at the file on the missing artifacts and those who stole them. 'So this Gouki guy steals souls and has a taste for children's souls I'll have to take this guy out first.'

Gouki finally brought the two back to the hide out. "Finally caught you." Kuwabara panted out.

"You fool I lead you here for a reason. I left my partners to handle your little friend." Gouki said with a laugh.

"Oh no Yusuke!" Keiko gasped.

"You bastard it doesn't matter I'm gonna kick your ass here and now!" Kuwabara said and created his spirit sword. He rushed at Gouki and slashed him. All that did was have Gouki transform. Kuwabara gasped and slashed at Gouki but his sword did no damage.

"Fool my skin cannot be cut by your puny sword." Gouki backhanded Kuwabara and sent him flying. Keiko ran over to Kuwabara. "Come here girly." Gouki reached out to grab Keiko but was repelled by her barrier. "Ha you think that can hold me back." Gouki pushed on the barrier and sparks flew.

"Ahh!" Keiko screamed as her barrier cracked under the pressure.

Suddenly Gouki was hit by one of Yusuke's spirit shots. "Who dares?!"

"Hey moron those people are my friends I'd appreciate it if you didn't eat them." Yusuke said his finger glinting from the previously fired spirit gun.

"Then I'll just eat you you miserable prick!" Gouki rushed at Yusuke jaws wide open. He went to bite Yusuke and got stuck a thick stick jammed into his mouth.

"I found 5 kids with their souls taken that was you right? You're gonna pay!" Yusuke fired into Gouki's mouth and blew Gouki up from the inside out. The souls went back to their owners. Yusuke picked up the orb of baast. "Looks like I got one treasure, nice work Kuwabara." Yusuke said and began to walk off.

"Oh thank goodness he's ok." Keiko said and healed Kuwabara.

"Damn Urameshi, he got the better of me this time, but I'll kill the next one and get the next item." Kuwabara got up and ran off searching for the next target. Keiko received the spirit compass which could target a demon, she turned it on and ran after Kuwabara. 'I hope Yusuke will be ok on his own.'

-x-

As Yusuke went home he was followed and not by Hiei but by a certain red haired fox.

To be continued

Preview

Kurama confronts Yusuke seeing as he seems to be the only one who would trust him and not slash first ask questions later.

"So you want to use the Forlorn Hope to save your mom huh? I can get behind that."

End Preview


End file.
